Ripples
by Ryutohara
Summary: Read the Vnovel at /ripples/ please! That will give you a better summary than I could ever give you. (subject to updates)


**Hello there, readers! This is a Fanfic on a little visual novel called Ripples. The great authors and artists at vnovel made it! Go check it out at /ripples/. I highly recommend going to read it before reading this. It will make more sense. Do it. Do it! DO IT NOW! By the way, this takes place the day after Kuu introduces herself. Don't know who Kuu is? GO READ THE VISUAL NOVEL YOU LAZY B- (Also sorry if Kuu seems a little OOC)**

(**Koda POV)**

I don't know why, but for some reason, I decided to go back to the park the next day.

" Hi Koda!" Kuu greeted me, a seemingly everlasting smile on her face. I looked her over once again. She was _kinda_ cute, but she was still a person, and people are very annoying. I sighed inwardly as she waved at me.

" *sigh* Hello, Kuu. Still feeding the kittens?" She nodded. I sighed, "I still don't understand why you feed them. It's a waste of food. Just like when someone jumps into my photos. It's a waste of film." She giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"So if _I _were to jump into one of your photos, would you get rid of the film?" she asked, her everlasting smile on her face. I didn't answer, and instead turned away and continued taking pictures. She giggled and bent over to pet one of the kittens. I looked over at her and blushed slightly. Her skirt didn't cover much. As she straightened herself, I quickly turned away and covered my face with my large camera. She looked at me and noticed the small blush that my camera didn't completely cover. She smiled warmly and returned her attention to the kittens. I turned to her and raised my camera.

"Please move…" I mumbled. She briefly looked at me then moved aside. I bent down and took a picture of the kittens. She giggled. I sighed and turned to her. "What now?" I asked, annoyed once again.

"Nothing, its just, why do you take pictures of little kittens, but not people?" She looked at me expectantly, but I sighed and turned to the sun, raising my camera to snap a picture of it setting.

"You wouldn't understand…" I said quietly. I took a few pictures then turned towards the road. I raised my hand behind me. "Bye," I said simply. Out of the reflection of my camera, I saw her frown slightly.

**The Next Day**

After my normal routine, I found myself at the park again. I sighed when I saw Kuu leaned over feeding the kittens. I looked around and snapped a quick photograph of her. Afterwards I walked over to her and said, "Hi, Kuu."

She jumped slightly and turned around. "Ah, Koda! I didn't see you come into the park!"

"Were you watching for me?" I asked, slightly amused.

"No… well, kinda. I just like talking to you." She smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. I shook my head and turned to start taking photos. "H-Hey, Koda… Will u-um, will you…" she started, stuttering. What is wrong with this girl?

"Hmm?" I made a questioning noise and turned.

"… Willyoucometomyhousetonightandtrymybaking?" she said quickly. I blinked a few times.

"Whaaaatt?" I asked, very confused. She had a large blush across her face and was looking down. I noticed she had a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"I said… W-Will you come to m-my house later to try my b-b-baking?" she finally managed to stutter out. I blinked and blushed slightly. (**AN: Kuu lives alone in an apartment in this story. Also, Koda is 22 and Kuu is 21 (don't question it)) **

"Uhh… I guess?" I said cautiously. (Hey, just because I hate people doesn't mean I'm a horrible person!) She smiled and hugged me. My blushed deepened slightly and I pried her off. She handed me the piece of paper and literally _skipped _away. I'm not joking. I looked down at the paper and saw an address. I sighed. "I suppose I will go today…" I mumbled. I walked home to get ready.

**Later**

As I walked to the address, I thought about what has transpired over the last few days. So I had meant this disgustingly optimistic girl in a park, but somehow, grown to tolerate her. And now, two days later, I'm going to her house. God, _what_ is going on with my life? I sighed as I approached her apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Kuu opened the door and smiled warmly at me.

"Koda! You came!" She excitedly gestured for me to come in and stepped aside. I walked in slowly and sat down. She walked into another room and walked back in with a small plate of cookies. I sighed.

"Well, lets get this started." I reached out and picked up a cookie. I hesitantly took a bite and chewed. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that they were _really _good. I looked up at her and said, "These… are actually pretty good." She smiled and hugged my neck again. I fell backwards on her couch and landed with her on top of me. I looked into her eyes awkwardly as deep blushes spread across our faces. "Uhh… please get off of me…" I said quietly. She quickly scrambled off of me and sat next to me. We looked away from each other for a few minutes in awkward silence. I looked over to her and said, "Umm, may I have another cookie?" She nodded and pushed the tray over to me. After eating another, I said, "You know, Kuu? I actually think I don't… hate you…" She looked over to me and smiled. She tackled me into another hug. I sighed and laid still submissively, my arms spread out around me.

Maybe this strange girl isn't so bad.

**Sooo, did you like it? If you were confused, you didn't follow my instructions and read the novel first, so, DIE!**


End file.
